Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Ave * Me trova ce "ave ..." (= "there is") no es sempre clar, spesial cuando el no sta a la comensa de un frase. Me sujesta ce "on ave" ta es plu bon. Nos pote lista ambos en la disionario e vide cual on comensa usa. **posible como un eleje. permete me pensa plu. **"ave" es plu corta ce "on ave", e me no comprende per ce on no ta pote pone el a la comensa de un frase. Sunido **"Ave" aspeta como un comanda a veses. El pote apare a la comensa de un suproposa cual no es a la comensa de un frase. Simon **me crede ce la usa de "ave" como un comanda es rara, si no nonesistente. en engles, on pote dise "have a cup of coffee!", ma en lfn, on debe dise "prende un tas de cafe" o simil. ance, a la comensa de un suproposa, "ave" es sempre presededa par "ce", "do", o "cuando", no? si me era, on pote usa "on ave" cuando nesesada. **a, me era! on pote dise, pe, "la lago, en cual ave multe pexes". posible tu pote dona alga esemplos de confusa, pf. **Vera, confusa no es probable si on leje e scrive atendente. Ma la manca de sujeto pare alga disturbante a veses. Me sujesta sola ce "on ave" es egal posible a veses, cuando on senti esta descomforta. Natural, no esemplos veni a me mente a esta momento. A la ves seguente cuando me trova un, me va reporta el a vos. Simon **Me ia trova un frase ambigua: "ave coraje". Esta frase sinifia "ta ce tu ave coraje" o "ta ce tu es corajos", ma en teoria on ta pote comprende "ave coraje" como "il y a du courage". Donce me acorda ce "on ave coraje" es plu clar. Sunido **Ance "ave teme", como "ayez peur" – ma on pote dise simple "teme" per esta. La probablia de malcomprende no es grande, ma me gusta la idea jeneral de "on ave". An tal, el no vade bon en tota casos. Me pote dise "ave un vespa en tu xapo", ma no "on ave un vespa en tu xapo" – on debe dise "tu ave un vespa en tu xapo". Simon **me nota ce nos ave "coraji", cual es derivada de la forma vea de la ajetivo "corajo" (un de la formas me ia crea en la comensa de la lingua, cuando me persepi un radis como prima un ajetivo, e usa -o per recorda la -os trovada en multe linguas). nos ia ave alora "corajia" per la nom. si nos ave aora "coraje" per la nom, nos nesesa la -os per la ajetivo. ma donce la verbo debe es "corajosi", no "coraji", no? e acel no es bela. plu, la forma verbal debe es prima nontransitiva ("deveni corajos"). jorj ***Cisa "coraji" sinifia "ajunta coraje a", e no "deveni corajos". Si no, alora serta la forma verbal debe es prima nontransitiva. La problem de "corajosi" es cisa la razona de la forma "encoraji" en alga linguas. Simon **un otra punto: an si on usa "ave" en multe linguas, me crede ce la usa de "es" ta es plu lojical. me ta dise "es corajos", no "ave coraje". ance, si on vide "coraji" como un verbo prima nontransitiva, on pote dise simple "coraji!", como on pote dise "teme!" jorj ***"Coraji!" es multe bon en me opina. Ma esta no es un razona per proibi "on ave". (Vera, on no pote proibi esta, car el es gramatical coreta, e an no un idiom. La demanda es sola esce nos debe rejistra el en la disionario.) Simon ***recorda ce la sufisa -i no sinifia "ajunta a..." eseta per "pinti". ma no problem. e me no ave un problem con usa "on" si on eleje, per clari. me no acorda ce el no es un idiom. el es bon sintatical, ma no semantical: "ave" per "there is/are" no ave un sujeto (eseta "la situa jeneral", cual nos no vide como un sujeto, en la mesma modo ce nos no vide la situa jeneral la sujeto de "es" per "it is" en alga frases). ma bon, nos acorda jeneral. me gusta sempre "curvablia"! jorj ***La sufisa -i sinifia "ajunta" en multe verbos: airi, amidoni, armi, automati, bloci, boteli, braseti, brici, cafini, … Me vide "on" como apena plu ce un personi de "la situa jeneral" a veses. An si nun es vera presente en la situa, par "on" on imajina un tal person e regarda la situa tra la oios de esta. Un esemplo es la frase presedente. Un otra: "Estas no es la solas; on trova otras." Esta sinifia ce otras es trovable, ma el presenta esta en un modo plu direta. Me vide "on ave" como de esta spesie. Simon Vocabulo *vantaji = \vt privilege **no, per favore! usa alga cosa como "dona un vantaje a". **Vantajosi? Simon **asi es un sita cual mostra me opina de la parola "privilege" como un verbo: "Even though some dictionaries OK it, the verb to privilege is currently used only in a particular English subdialect that might be called academese. Example: The patriarchal Western canon privileges univocal discourse situated within established contexts over the polyphonic free play of decentered utterance. (Yes: it's often that ghastly.) Contemporary academese originated in literary and social theory but has now metastasized throughout much of the humanities. There is exactly one rhetorical situation in which you'd want to use to privilege, to situate, or to interrogate + some abstract noun phrase, or pretty much any transitivized-verb construction that's three times longer than it needs to be—this is in a university course taught by a professor so thoroughly cloistered, insecure, or stupid as to believe that academese constitutes intelligent writing. A required course, one that you can't switch out of. In any other situation, run very fast the other way." La sola usa comun de la verbo es como un ajetivo - "privileged" - cual pote es simple espreseda como "con vantaje" (o "rica", "fortunos", "de la clase alta", etc). simil, "underprivileged" es "con nonvantaje" o plu simple "sin vantaje". "vantaji/vantajosi" move nos plu e plu distante de la sinifias fundal de "-i". jorj **Me acorda ce "privilege" es multe rara como un verbo en engles. (Ma ance "metastasized" es rara, no?) Cisa me ia pasa resente tro multe tempo en la Pais de Esperanto. Me ia deveni abituada a un lingua en cual tota parolas lojical formida es bon, an si los no refleta parolas comun en otra linguas. Me pensa ce "privilegiar" es plu comun en espaniol. "Vantaji" ia es un sujesta fea e malformida. Ma "vantajosi" ta sinifia simple "(fa ___) deveni vantajos", cual conteni vera un de la du sinifias fundal de "-i". An tal, pos esplora plu tra me disionarios, me opina ce "favore" es un tradui eselente per esta verbo odiada. Simon De tempo a tempo *Me vide ce nos ave "aora e alora" en la disionario, ma esta pare es un tradui leteral de un idiom engles. Me sujesta sutrae el, car "de tempo a tempo" e "a veses" es plu bon. E sur "de tempo a tempo": esce "de ves a ves" no ta es plu coreta? Simon **me acorda, e me sujeste ce nos usa sola "a veses".